Problem: If $e^{i \alpha} + e^{i \beta} = \frac{1}{4} + \frac{3}{7} i,$ then find $e^{-i \alpha} + e^{-i \beta}.$
Explanation: We can write
\[\cos \alpha + i \sin \alpha + \cos \beta + i \sin \beta = \frac{1}{4} + \frac{3}{7} i,\]so $\cos \alpha + \cos \beta = \frac{1}{4}$ and $\sin \alpha + \sin \beta = \frac{3}{7}.$  Therefore,
\begin{align*}
e^{-i \alpha} + e^{-i \beta} &= \cos (-\alpha) + i \sin (-\alpha) + \cos (-\beta) + i \sin (-\beta) \\
&= \cos \alpha - i \sin \alpha + \cos \beta - i \sin \beta \\
&= \boxed{\frac{1}{4} - \frac{3}{7} i}.
\end{align*}